My Dear 'Mione: Harry's Story
by HelloKitty14
Summary: We went out together, studied together, and graduated together. We even got engaged, but more on that later. Then she got sick, she was diagnosed with leukemia. Right then, life as we knew it, had changed forever. HHr
1. Prologue

Ok, I've decided to write a prequel to the story _My Dear 'Mione_. If it's not worth writing then just tell me. Now this story will _not_ be a one-shot. I expect it to be about 10 chapters long, as most of my storied usually are. I hope you like the prologue! Enjoy!

* * *

I was 17 years old when it happened. When I met the gir-woman of my dreams. Hermione Granger. She was perfect. Everything I ever wanted in a woman, and more. I had never met someone so unique, and so confident in herself.

She was beautiful, too. She had cinnoman brown hair, and chesnut colored eyes. I could never forget those eyes. And I wouldn't want to.

She was the only woman that I ever really loved. Sure, I dated other girls at Hogwarts. I even had a fling with Ginny Weasley. My best friends little sister. But I didn't date after Hermione, there was no point to.. I finally built up the courage to ask her out in our seventh year, and she said yes. We went out together, studied together, and graduated together.

And then she got sick, and I'm not just talking about "Oh, I'll take you home and you'll feel better in the morning" sick. She was diagnosed with leukemia, and life as we knew it had changed. She changed. She started to get weaker, and at one point couldn't even stand on her own two feet.

We spent almost every waking minute together. Even before she got sick. And now, when I look back on it, it wasn't enough. I could've given her more, I could've done...something. But not according to the doctors. The doctors assured me that there was nothing I could do. She was dying.

But instead of just telling you like this, I'll explain it in more detail. Let me take you back to graduation day at Hogwarts. When everything was still the same. When everyone was carefree. When we still had each other.

Now if your expecting some happy love story, then I advise you to stop reading. This is my story, Harry Potter. Don't say I didn't warn you.

* * *

Do you like the prologue so far? Tell me what you think. Sorry it was so short, it was only a prologue. PLEASE R/R.

P.S. Title might change later.


	2. Graduation Day

Hey guys! Sorry that it took me so long to update. I'm still trying to come up with ideas for this story. I hope you like the first official chapter! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Harry Potter. I just own the storyline.

* * *

"I can't believe you!" Ron hollared.

Ron and Harry were in the middle of the Gryffindor common room fighting, while Hermione sat at the foot of the staircase that led to the girls dormitories, twirling her silver promise ring (that Harry had just given her) around her ring finger. Ron has had a crush on Hermione since fourth year, and just found out about Harry and Hermione's relationship. Harry knew about Ron's crush the whole time.

"I thought you were my best friend!"

"Ron, what does it look like? I am your best friend!"

"Yeah? Well, sometimes looks can be misleading"

Ron then stormed out of the Gryffindor common room, without another word to either of them.

Harry's POV

Hermione suddenly appeared in the common room and slowly walked up to me, tears streaming down her face.

"What a great way to end our years at Hogwarts, huh?"

Hermione stifled a laugh.

"Hey" I said, brushing the tears off of her face with the back of my hand. "Everything's going to be alright. You'll see" I said, bringing Hermione close to me.

Hermione pulled away and wiped her eyes.

"Do you have your speech ready?" I asked her.

"Right here" Hermione said, pulling a piece of folded parchment out of her pocket.

I made to grab for it, but she stopped me.

"Ah, ah, ah" She teased. "Not until the graduation"

Then she made her way towards a large armchair in a quiet corner, near the back, and pulled out a thick, leather book, and began writing in it. I walked over to the quiet corner she was sitting in, and sat in the arm chair next to her. The common room was already deserted by now.

"What are you writing?" I asked.

Hermione looked up from the book and smiled "Nothing" She said, placing the book beside her.

We sat in silence for a couple of seconds until Hermione spoke. "What do you think is going to happen to us after Hogwarts?"

"I don't know'

And I didn't. We had never really talked about it before, until now. "I haven't really thought about it"

Just then, Seamus Finnigan walked through the portrait hole.

"We're about to start, guys"

"Alright, we'll be right there" I said, then Seamus walked back through the portrait hole.

"Ready?" I said, extending my arm out to Hermione.

Hermione nodded, then took my hand, and together we walked out to Hogwarts grounds.

"This year, especially, has been a difficult year for all of us" Professor McGonagall started, glancing over her shoulder at the portrait of Professor Dumbledore hanging behind her. "No one expected..."  
My eye had suddenly caught a glimpse of Hermione, who happened to be staring at Ron. Ron was sitting with Dean and Seamus, instead of us. I looked back at Hermione and saw that tears had begun to fill her eyes, so I slipped my arm around her shoulders and gave them a tight squeeze. She looked at me and smiled.

_'Breaking up a life-long friendship over something as stupid as this' _I thought.

"And now our graduation speaker, Hermione Granger"

I kissed Hermione and softly whispered "Good luck" in her ear, as she got up and headed towards the podium.

"Thank you, Professor" Hermione said. "Well, what can I say?...We made it! All these years of studying has finally paid off. Who knew this day would come so fast? Seems like just yesturday I was searching for Neville's toad on the Hogwarts Express. By the way, still haven't found that toad, Neville" Neville slowly sunk down into his chair, while everyone else erupted in laughter.

"Wow, the mudblood made a joke"

I heard Malfoy whisper from behind me. I turned to face him and said -

"Yeah, she was probably picturing everyone in their underwear, or just your face"

I know it might of seemed childish at the time, but I wasn't worried about insulting Malfoy. All of my attention was on Hermione.

"Getting more on the serious side, I know I speak for all of us when I say that this place will be missed. After these 7, but wonderful, years, we're finally graduating. We've overcome all the obstacles that Professors, peers, and maybe even ourselves, has thrown at us. Everything from exams, to disagreements between friends, and even finding a date to the Yule Ball"

Hermione smiled, and their was laughter.

"Even though I've waited my whole life for this moment, I'll probably find myself sneaking back into Hogwarts and strolling the familiar corridors. But for now, I'm sure we're all ready to embark into the next chapter of our lives. I just wanted to say that I hope we'll all see each other again someday and put aside all our differences that we may have had over the past seven years, or even the past couple of hours" Hermione said, eyeing Ron. "Thank you"

And with those last words, Hermione stepped down from the podium, as everyone clapped, and Professor McGonagall stepped back up.

"Thank you, Ms. Granger. I would like to..."

Once again, I looked over to Hermione, she was still staring at Ron. But I had a feeling that today would be the last day we would see him, unless a miracle happened.

"And I think I speak for all of the Professors when I say that this has been one of the most memorable classes we have ever had at Hogwarts, and it won't be forgotten. Best of luck in the future"

As we all stood up and threw our hats in the air, I hugged Hermione, and we both began, what we thought, would be the start of the happiest years of our lives.

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter. Sorry it was so short. Still short of ideas. Oh, btw, this is NOT based on "A Walk to Remember". Although it may be some what similar, and I absolutely love the book and movie, but I only like doing my own work. PLEASE R/R! 


	3. Old Friends, New Beginnings

Hey guys! Here's the next chapter, enjoy!

* * *

The two weeks after graduation is all a blur now. It seemed as if after thta day everyone went their separate ways. I went back to my home in London, and Hermione went back home to spend some time with her parents.

Just then, I heard a tapping sound. I rose from my couch only to find a cinnoman colored owl waiting outside my window, with a piece of parchment tied to its leg. I unlatched the window and watched as the owl settled itself on the cushion I was just sitting on. I sat beside the owl and untied the letter from its leg. It looked like a Hogwarts owl, so I could only assume that the letter was from Hogwarts.

_Dear Mr. Potter, _

_The staff and I would like you to return to _

_Hogwarts for a very important reason._

_Please return your response no later than_

_August 1st. If you do decide to come, then please_

_arrive no later than August 5th. _

_Please do consider._

_Sincerely, _

_Professor McGonagall_

_Headmistress_

I sat there and read the letter over several times, contemplating on what I should do. Then, I grabbed a bare piece of parchment and wrote--

_Dear Hermione, _

_Meet me at The Leaky Cauldron in 1 hour. _

_I need your opinion on something._

_Love, _

_Harry_

"Hedwig!" I called, holding out my arm. The snowy owl gracefully landed on my arm and hooted hapily. I rolled up the piece of parchment and tied it to Hedwigs leg. "Take this to Hermione" I said, feeding her. Hedwig nipped my finger appreciatively, then flew out the open window.

"Ow!" I yelped, as the Hogwarts owl nipped me angrily on the finger. "Here" I said, tossing him an owl treat. The owl ate the treat, then flew into Hedwigs open cage.

5 minutes later Hedwig was back waiting at the window with Hermione's response. I untied the parchment from her leg and read what Hermione had to say.

_Dear Harry, _

_Don't worry, I'll be there._

_Love, _

_Hermione_

I sat waiting for another 10 minutes, then decided just to wait for Hermione there. I apparated to Diagon Alley, then made my way towards The Leaky Cauldron

"Oi, Harry!" I heard from behind me. I turned to see none other than Fred and George Weasley running towards me. "Fred, George, It's great to see you two!"

"You too, mate! Congratulations, by the way!" Fred said, patting me on the back.

"On what?" I asked, confused.

George nudged Fred sharply in the side.

"Uh...what brings you here?" Fred said, quickly changing the subject.

"I was just going to meet Hermione at The Leaky Cauldron. Why aren't you two at your store?" I asked, curiously.

"Some customer knocked over the cage full of Pygmy Puffs, their everywhere! We need a couple of days off to find them all. Speaking of..." Fred dug into his coat pocket and pulled out a white box with little holes punched through the top. "Here" He said, handing me the box. "A gift for Hermione. Ladies really have a liking for them"

"On us" George finished.

"Also...George" Fred said, gesturing towards his brother.

George then pulled out an orange envelope with the words _Weasley Wizard Wheezes _printed on the front.

George cleared his throat. "We hereby present your very own Weasley Wizard Wheezes gift card! Good for any item in the store!" George said, beaming.

"Muggle idea, Dad was thrilled!" Fred said.

"Thanks guys!" I said, accepting the envelope.

"Our pleasure" They both said.

"Well, I've got to go. See you later!" I said, running towards The Leaky Cauldron, seeing as I only had 10 minutes left to get there.

"By the way" I heard them yell in the distance. "Happy Birthday!"

I ran as quickly as I could to The Leaky Cauldron, and when I walked in Hermione was already there waiting for me at a table near the back.

"'Mione!" I said.

"Harry!" She said, standing from the table.

I greeted her with a kiss on the lips, then joined her at the table.

"It's nice to finally see you again!"

"It's nice to see you, too! What was it you needed my opinion on?"

"Here" I said, digging through my pocket and pulling out the letter. "Read this"

Hermione took the letter and her eyes scanned it several times. Just as I had done.

"What do you think it means?"

Hermione shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" I said, pulling the box from my pocket. "This is from Fred and George"

Hermione took the box and lifted the lid. "Aww"

She then tipped over the box and out came a lavender colored fluff ball, also known as a pygmy puff.

"It's so cute!" Hermione said, running her finger over it several times.

"Look" I said, pointing to the slip of parchment lying next to the empty box.

Hermione picked up the note and scanned it quickly.

"Gidget?" Hermione blurted, with a questionable look on her face.

"What?"

"Gidget. They named it Gidget"

I had to laugh at the look of disgust on Hermione's face.

"So...will you go with me?" I asked her.

"What?"

"To Hogwarts"

"Harry...I don't know"

"Please? I don't think we'll be there for very long. And what else is there to do?"

"Well...alright"

"Yes!" I said, clapping my hands together, jumping up from the table, and picking Hermione up, twirling her around in circles.

Hermione giggled. "By the way, Happy Birthday, Harry"

* * *

Hope you guys liked the chapter! It was actually pretty easy to write. PLEASE R/R! 


	4. Decisions, decisions

Sorry that this took so long, I've had major writer's block! Here's the next chapter, Hope you Enjoy!

* * *

Hermione and I swiftly walked through the two huge doors that lead into Hogwarts and were greeted by Professor McGonagall and Hagrid.

"Harry M'boy! Good ter see yah!" Hagrid said, jerking me by hand and engulfing me into a tight embrace. "You too, Hermione!" Hagrid said, bringing Hermione towards him with his other free arm.

"Good to see you again, Hagrid" I said, rubbing the sore spot on my arm as Hagrid released us both.

"Glad to see you decided to come, Mr. Potter. And I'm glad you could bring Ms. Granger with you. Now, would you two be so kind as to follow me up to my office?" And without an answer, Professor McGonagall turned on her heal and headed straight towards her office.

Hermione and I followed closely behind without another word to each other, until we reached what used to be Professor Dumbledore's office. McGonagall said the password (phoenix) and we were up the spiral staircase in no time. When we were in her actual office, Hermione and I took seats in front of her desk and waited for her to speak.

"I'm sure you are curious as to why I asked you to be here today, Mr. Potter" McGonagall started.

I nodded.

"The staff and I have discussed it, and we think that you would make an excellent Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Since your already well-known to most of the Professors around Hogwarts it would be useless to interview you"

I was speechless. I had no idea that they were going to offer me something like this, especially so sudden.

"Er...Professor...don't you think that I'm a little young to take on something like this?" I asked.

"Why of course not, Mr. Potter. Your knowledge of magic and capabilities of performing it are far better than most wizards in the wizarding world, especially at such a young age. You are a very intelligent and determined young man, and can succeed at anything you set your mind to. Your perfect for the job, the whole staff agrees. I won't take no for an answer" McGonagall finished in her familiar stern voice.

"Well, I can't really argue with that" I said, through a laugh. "But I'll need some time to think about it"

"Of course" Professor McGonagall said simply. "Just in case you say yes, we've prepared separate rooms for the both of you. You and Ms. Granger will be staying in the Head Boy and Head Girl dormitories, for the time being, assuming that you are staying, aren't you Ms. Granger?"

"I'll have to think about it. This is all so sudden" Hermione said.

"If you do decide to stay your room is all ready for you" McGonagall said, then turned back to me.

"The beginning of term isn't until September 1st, but please give me your answer at lease a couple of weeks before then. Until then, enjoy your stay, and if you need anything you know where to find me"

Hermione and I then rose from our seats and headed out of Professor McGonagalls office.

"You have a lot on your plate" Hermione said, while we were slowly strolling the familiar corridors.

"I think I'm gonna do it"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean it is something I'm good at, and it's not like I have any other plans"

"I guess not"

"Are you going to stay?"

Hermione remained silent for a while.

"If it's ok with my parents" She said.

"'Mione, your 18 years old. Your old enough to make your own decisions"

"I know. I just want to check with them first. But I'm almost certain that they'll agree to it"

"Hope so"

"Don't worry" Hermione said, stopping and kissing me gently on the lips. "I'll go owl them right away" Hermione, once again, kissed me gently on the lips, then quickly made her way towards the owlery, while I headed straight to our dormitories.

The Head Boy dormitory was fantastic. The whole room was done in different shades of blue. The room came with a dresser, a nightstand on the left side of the huge royal blue bed (left side assuming that your facing the bed) that sat in the center of the room, and a tall bookcase that stood on the other side of the bed. My trunk was already placed at the foot of the bed.

The Head Girl dormitory was almost the same, except the whole room was done in different shades of pink, and there was also a vanity placed diagonally across the bed.

The two rooms were connected by a bathroom, which was complete with a walk-in shower and an oval-shaped jacuzzi tub. It was the perfect size for two people.

I laid flat on my back on my royal blue bed in my dormitory, taking in everything that had just happened. Just then, Hermione walked through our bathroom and sat next to me on my bed.

"I'm staying" She said.

I abrubtly sat up to face her. "That's great!"

Hermione nodded. "I think I wanna be an Auror" She said, suddenly.

"What?"

"I know it'll take three years for training, but you heard Mad-eye Moody when we were at school. He said it'd be something we would both be good at. And since your going to be a teacher here at Hogwarts, I think it's something I should do"

"...Ok"

Maybe both our futures were still a little foggy, but each day brings new adventures...right?

* * *

Hope you like this chapter! I'm still having a lot of trouble trying to keep everyone in character, so I apologize for that. Btw, geez Holly! You spoiled the surprise! Lol, jj. PLEASE R/R! 


	5. Professor Taylor

Hey Guys! I am so so so sorry for not updating for nearly a month. I have had EXTREMELY BAD writer's block! The worst ever! So, I apologize for that. Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

"I'll do it" I said, while sitting in front of Professor McGonagal.

"Fantastic!" Professor McGonagal said, clapping her hands together. "You start on the first day of term, obviously, and you will need to make an appearance at the start of term feast. Is everything clear?"

"Yes, Professor" I said, rising from the chair I was sitting in.

"Alright, then you may go"

I started to leave, but then was called back.

"Potter!"

I spun around to face Professor McGonagal.

"Don't forget to have a lesson plan ready"

I nodded, then continued out of Professor McGonagal's office. My stomach turned as I caught a glimpse of the (now asleep) portrait of Professor Dumbledore on my way out.

I came back to my dormitory and walked into Hermione's room and found her down on her hands and knees searching for something under her bed.

"What are you looking for?" I said.

"Oh" Hermione said as she rose from the floor. "Gidget. He broke out of his cage. I've been looking for him all morning"

"Oh"

I took Hermione by the hand and led her over to the bed. She sat down and sighed.

"Are you ok? You seem kind of tired" I asked her, pushing her hair behind her ear.

Hermione smiled.

"I'm fine"

"Do you want to get a bite to eat?"

"I'd like that" Hermione said.

I rose from the bed, reached for Hermione's jacket and spread it around her shoulders. Then we left our dormitory and headed down the Grand staircase to leave for Hogsmeade. As soon as we reached the bottom of the stairs we were stopped by Professor McGonagal and a woman I (and Hermione as well) had never seen before.

"Mr. Potter, I've been searching for you all over the castle. I would like you to meet someone. _This_"

She said, gesturing towards the woman. "is Professor Gin Taylor"

The woman looked fairly young, I would say around late 20's early 30's. She had chestnut colored eyes, and a very skinny, slender figure. But I was most surprised by her unusual shoulder-length _lavender_ hair.

"Nice to meet you" I said, firmly shaking her hand.

"So this is the famous Harry Potter" She said, releasing my hand.

I blushed while staring at the floor. Hermione eyed me suspiciously.

"Professor Taylor will be taking my place as the new Transfiguration teacher, seeing as I can't quite handle the job anymore" Professor McGonagal said. "Mr. Potter is a new member of the staff as well, after attending Hogwarts for 7 years. I hope you two will get to know each other quite well"

Professor Taylor nodded. "Well, it was nice meeting you Harry, Hermione" Professor Taylor said, bowing her head to each of us. "But I still need to make a few minor adjustments to my lesson plan" And with that, Professor Taylor was gone in a flash.

"I expect you've been working long and hard on your lesson plan as well, Mr. Potter?"

"Er..."

"Mist-- _Professor_ Potter, you shouldn't be putting these things off until the last minute. Your a Professor now and your not in school anymore" Professor McGonagal said in her stern voice, then quickly spun on her heal and headed back up the Grand staircase. I turned to Hermione and she knew exactly what I was thinking.

She sighed. "Go ahead"

"I love you" I said kissing her pationately on the lips.

"I love you, too" She said after we pulled apart.

"And I promise that we'll reschedual"

Hermione nodded.

And I set off, sprinting as fast as I could up the staircase and toward my dormitory.

I had been sitting in the same spot, staring at the same blank paper for hours. It was nearly 2 o'clock in the morning and I still had nothing planned for my first class. I was suddenly startled by a flash of lavender fur scurrying across my floor. I quickly walked over to where Gidget had stopped and (not having fancied the little bugger in the first place) roughly scooped him up. I quietly tie-toed into Hermione's room and plopped Gidget back into his cage. I turned and smiled, catching a sight of Hermione's beautiful figure spread across her bed. I gently strolled over to her, leaned down and kissed her forehead, then set off to bed, giving up all hope of coming up with a lesson plan, tonight, at least.

The next morning I got up, dressed, showered, and ready for the day to begin. I heard Hermione up and about in her room, so I proceeded in there.

"Hermione?" I said, cautiously entering her room.

"One second!" I heard her call from the bathroom.

A few minutes later she walked out of the bathroom and sat on the bed. I sat next to her and gently kissed her good morning. Suddenly, something hit me.

_Hogsmeade, maybe I could get a good idea there. And I do owe Hermione for ditching her last night._ I thought.

"Hermione, I'm really sorry for ditching you last night. So...do you wanna go to Hogsmeade with me?"

Of course" she said.

That afternoon we were strolling the buzzing streets of Hogsmeade discussing, well...everything.

"So, how do you like that little furball of yours?" I asked her.

"I love Gidget" She said. "I'll have to owl Fred and George sometime, thanking them"

"Hungry?" I asked her, stopping by The Three Broomsticks.

Hermione nodded.

We picked a table near the back and ordered two butterbeers.

"Have you come up with a lesson plan yet?" Hermione asked, taking a sip of her butterbeer.

"No" I said flatly.

"_Harry_" Hermione glared at me "The beginning of term is _next week_"

"I know. I just can't think of anything"

"Well, you better think fast"

I nodded. "So what do you think of the new Transfiguration teacher?" I said, purposly changing the subject.

"She seems nice" she said.

"I like her, too" I said, finishing off my butterbeer in one giant gulp, but choking on the last bit and sputtering it all over the table.

Hermione giggled.

We spent the rest of the afternoon talking and laughing, just like we were back in school. Little did I know that this wouldn't last forever.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Overall I think it sucked, but I absolutely ADORE the ending! Oh! And I am having a horrible time trying to come up with what Harry should do for his first lesson. If you have any, and I mean ANY, Ideas please feel free to bring them up in the reviews, or you could email me. PLEASE R/R! 


	6. Constant Vigilance!

Hey guys! I would've had this chapter out sooner but so many things have been going on. Let me be the first to say that I have seen the new Harry Potter movie and it is awesome! I loved it! Well, I hope you like this chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

"Got your lesson plan ready?" Hermione asked. 

"Yep" I said, ignoring all the stares I received while Hermione and I made our way up toward the staff table.

We both took seats on the left (my left) of Professor McGonagal. She then stood, her arms opened wide in welcome.

"I would like to welcome you all back to a new school year. With all the events that have occured within the past couple of months we've still managed to continue our teaching here at Hogwarts. With that said, I would like to introduce _three _new staff members joining us at Hogwarts this year"

"Three?" Hermione questioned. "But who could possibly be the third one?"

"Dunno" I said, as McGonagal continued.

"First, is our new Transfiguration teacher, Professor Gin Taylor!"

Professor Taylor gracefully rose from her chair, while the Great Hall proceeded to applause, then slowly sat back down.

"Next, I would like to introduce Ms. Professor Abigal Delacour!" Professor McGonagal said in, what sounded like, a dissapointed voice.

"_Delacour!_" Hermione hissed.

And sure enough, an attractive young woman elegantly stood from the staff table, bearing silvery blonde hair, and a veela-like face.

"Must be related to Fleur" I whispered back.

After the clapping (and whooping from most of the male students) died down, Professor Delacour sat down and Professor McGonagal continued.

"And last, but not the least, our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Harry Potter!"

I slowly rose from the staff table, but there was no applause. I could feel my face burn with embaressment as I heard only a few hand claps. The rest of the Great Hall was buzzing with questions.

"--Is that really him?"

"--How old is he?"

"--Can he teach?"

"--I thought he was dead"

After a few seconds I sat back down and spent the rest of McGonagal's speech staring at the empty plate in front of me.

"Let the feast begin!" Professor McGonagal roared.

The golden plates in front of us then magically filled with food.

"That went well" I said sarcastically, while cutting my steak

"It'll get better" Hermione reassured me.

"Just think of how my first class will go" I said, looking over at Hermione. "Aren't you hungry?"

"Not particularly" she said. "I'm actually pretty tired. I think I'm going to go to bed"

"But you've hardly touched your food"

"I told you, I'm not hungry. Goodnight" Hermione said, then kissed me on the lips. "You should get some rest, too. You have a big day ahead of you"

"Don't worry, I will" I said.

Then Hermione gathered her things and left the Great Hall.

The next morning I had nothing on my mind except my first lesson. I was so nervous that I didn't even notice that Hermione was late for breakfast until I saw her rushing through tables to get to the staff table.

"Sorry" she said, placing her things beside her and beginning to eat. "Overslept. Nervous?"

"Very" I said.

"But your prepared, right?"

"You know, I'm beginning to think that your more nervous than I am"

Seeing the look on Hermione's face, I assured her. "Yes, I'm ready"

"Good" she smiled.

"My first class is a mix of fourth years" I said.

"What are you going to teach them about?"

I smiled, then looked to Hermione.

"CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" I yelled, rushing through the buzzing classroom up to my desk. This had seemed to quiet the class down.

Ignoring the awed expression on most of the students faces, I walked around my desk where I was right in front on my class, and continued.

"Can anyone tell me what I mean by that?"

A rather shaky gryffindor girl raised her hand very cautiously. I acknowledged her with a nod.

"It means..er...con- constant awareness"

"Good" I said. "10 points for Gryffindor"

'_This feels good'_ I thought to myself.

The gryffindor girl turned scarlet and smiled. I began pacing back and forth in front of the class.

"You need to be ready for anything that may come your way. Your parents, or any adult really, aren't always going to be there to protect you. I know that some of you may not have discovered this yet, but adults don't always have the answer to everything. Some of you may be face with an adult situation earlier than others, and won't be ready for it. I know I wasn't" I stopped pacing and spoke directly to the class. "You need to be ready to defend yourself...but not today"

I saw a look of relief spread amongst most of the students faces.

"First, you should really know what you might come up against"

I walked over to the covered glass tank beside my desk and unveiled it. There were plenty of gasps and shrieks as the pale green grindylow permentally attatched itself to the side of the tank, searching for a way out.

"A grindylow, also known as a water demon. I managed to get one from the lake. Come up and take a look if you'd like"

The excited mix of gryffindors and ravenclaws rushed out of their seats and surrounded the glass tank. I was filled with pride. A feeling that I hadn't felt in a very long time.

"Remember to review for our next class" I shouted, as the students left the classroom.

"I've been hearing positive things about your class"

I turned to see Hermione standing in the doorway.

"Already?"

She smiled and nodded. I walked up to her and kissed her.

"Do you think we could go somewhere and talk? Hogsmeade, perhaps?" She asked.

"Yeah, sure"

We left Hogwarts and made our way toward Hogsmeade. Hermione remained silent the whole way there, until I started the conversation.

"Have you started your Auror training yet?"

Hermione jumped as though she wasn't expecting me to speak so sudden.

"I...I'm not going to be an Auror"

"But I thought you said--"

"I changed my mind"

"Oh, so what are you going to be then? I suppose you could--"

"Harry" Hermione said, stopping in the middle of the street. "...I'm sick"

"Well, that's ok. I'll take you back to Hogwarts. You'll feel--"

"No, no...Harry!" She said, taking hold of my shoulders. "I have leukemia"

* * *

Hope you liked the new chapter. I'm not sure when I'll next update. PLEASE R/R! 


	7. Mixed Feelings

Hey guys! I was just informed that in the last chapter I didn't say what Professor Delacour taught, the answer is potions. Here's the next chapter! Hope ya like! Enjoy!

* * *

Hermione had left after telling me the bad news. I guess she couldn't bear seeing the look on my face. I had no choice but to walk home alone in the freezing cold, allowing the cold winter breeze to brush against my tear-stained face. I was in no hurry, and at this point, had absolutely no care in the world.

I had no idea I had made it back into Hogwarts until I had the misfortune of running into Professor Taylor, and knocking all her books to the floor.

"Sorry" I mumbled, handing her a book entitled _Transfiguration for dummies._

"Something wrong, Professor Potter? You seem kind of down" Professor Taylor asked me.

"You think?" I replied, sarcastically. Seeing the confused look on her face, I assured her "I'm fine"

"Does this have anything to do with Ms. Granger?" Professor Taylor said, causing me to stop in my tracks. "Not that it's any of my business, but seeing as she just ran through here rather quickly--"

"I'm fine" I repeated, then continued up to my room.

A couple of days had gone by and I still hadn't spoken to Hermione. My classes hadn't been going very well, either. All I had them doing was bookwork. I couldn't concentrate on anything else but Hermione. _My _Hermione, my sweet, dear Hermione, was _dying_. I couldn't take it. But I knew eventually one day, some day soon, I would have to confront her. And that day came a few days later, when I was in my office, prepping for my next lesson.

"Harry"

I turned, and there she was, casually leaning against the doorway as if nothing had happened. She smiled weakly, and for the first time I noticed how thin she was becoming.

"Hi" She said, softly.

"Hi. H-how are you?" I managed to spit out.

"I'm fine" She said, slowly walking up to me.

I immediately took her in my arms and whispered "I missed you" in her ear, while stroking her hair.

"I missed you, too" She said, softly brushing her lips against mine. "I'm sorry for leaving you like that"

"It's alright. And I'm sorry for...everything"

I didn't need to elaborate. She knew exactly what I was talking about.

"It's not your fault"

"Are you scared?" I asked.

"...to death"

Honestly, I wasn't really expecting that kind of answer from Hermione. I was sort of expecting her to quote some dead person, or to try and hide her fear at least. Hermione has always been the smart, wise one of the bunch. But just like everyone else, she's human.

"How come you didn't tell me?" I asked, choking up.

"Harry, I didn't want you to act weird around me, like--"

"Like now!"

"Exactly!"

"I can't believe you thought you couldn't trust me!"

"I never said that! Harry..." Hermione sighed, then went back to a calmer voice. "Please don't do this to me" She said, lowering her head trying to hide her tears.

"I'm sorry" I said, lifting her head. "I just...it's not fair"

Hermione laughed softly. "Tell me about it"

"What are you going to do?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Dunno. Guess we'll just have to wait and see"

"I'm gonna go for a walk, just to clear my head"

Hermione nodded. "I understand"

"I love you" I said, kissing the top of her head.

"I love you, too" She said, close to a whisper.

I slowly strolled the Hogwarts corridors noticing the cheery students passing by. Although my world was ending, life still goes on, and I knew what I had to do.

I approached Professor McGonagal's office with full confidence. I knocked and the door swung open.

"Mr. Potter, what a surprise! Please, sit down!"

I took the seat in front of Professor McGonagal's desk, as usual, and what seemed now like routine.

"Now, what is it that you want?" She asked, folding her arms across her desk.

"...I can't do this anymore"

Professor McGonagal looked confused. "Excuse me?"

"I can't teach anymore. I'm resigning"

Professor McGonagal laughed softly.

"Don't be ridiculous, Mr. Potter"

"I'm serious"

"But...why on earth--"

"Don't ask me why. I just can't teach anymore, so I'm resigning"

"Mr. Potter, once you agreed to fufill your duties as Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, you agreed for at least one full term. You can't break that agreement"

"But Professor--"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Potter. But whatever problems you're having that is keeping you from keeping this teaching position is going to have to wait. It's barely the beginning of the year and we don't have time to find another teacher willing to take the job. That's my final word, Potter. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have work of my own to be done. Good day"

Professor McGonagal then rose from her chair, and left her office without another word.

I nearly jumped out of my chair, causing it to fall backwords, and kicked the trunk nearest to Professor McGonagal's desk so hard that a dent had been made.

_'How was I supposed to just come right out and tell Professor McGonagal that Hermione was dying?'_

"Harry"

I turned to see a frail old man, with half-moon spectacles, sitting up right in a framed portrait.

* * *

Dun, dun, dun! Lol, hope you liked this chapter. Sorry it was so short! PLEASE R/R! 


	8. Dumbledore's Lecture

Hey guys! Here's my next chapter, hope you like! Enjoy!

* * *

"Professor Dumbledore" I said, surprised.

"Hello, Harry" Professor Dumbledore said, softly. The sparkle slowly returning to his eye.

There was a short silence between the both of us, while I spent a couple of seconds staring at the framed portrait of himself, completely dumbfounded.

"Take all the time you need, Harry. I have all the time in the world" Dumbledore said, knocking me out of my trance.

"Oh, sorry...I just...how-?"

"How am I able to communicate with you through nothing but a mere portrait of myself, while I am long deceased?"

I nodded.

"The same way any other portrait throughout Hogwarts is able to"

"How is that?" I asked.

"...Magic" Dumbledore chuckled to himself.

I didn't seem to find this funny, for I was not in a laughing mood. Dumbledore seemed to take notice of this.

"Something troubling you, Harry?"

"It's Hermione, she's...dying" I paused for a second. "Leukemia"

"Ah, I see"

I was surprised to see that Dumbledore wasn't as concerned as he should have been.

"Excuse me, sir, but you don't seem very concerned" I told him.

"Nothing can save us from death, Harry. Not even magic. It is our destiny, fate, I guess you could call it. This is Ms. Grangers destiny, and like the rest of us, she must fulfill it"

Dumbledore was not making me feel better at all. He was only making matters worse. I sighed rather loudly, becoming slightly annoyed.

"I know it wasn't the response you were hoping for, Harry. But you must understand that I am only telling you the truth. I know your life has been tough, but-"

"Tough? I've lost everyone I've ever been close to. My parents, Sirius, you, Ron, and now Hermione"

"Good things will come from it, I promise"

"What good can come from my girlfriend dying, huh? Tell me one thing that will be worth losing her over" I said, angrily.

"Bad things happen to good people" Dumbledore said.

"What do I do?" I asked.

"Whatever feels right"

"I want to help keep her healthy"

"You can't keep her alive, Harry. But you can treat her well"

I pondered over something for a few minutes, while Dumbledore waited patiently.

"Can she become a portrait like you?" I asked.

Dumbledore smiled weakly.

"No"

I left it at that. I knew if Dumbledore wanted to tell me why then he would.

"Can I come see you more often?"

Dumbledore's smile faded.

"After today I will no longer be able to speak with you"

"How come?"

"I, myself, am nothing but a memory. Some memories don't always last forever"

I wasn't completely sure what Professor Dumbledore meant, but I left, none the less, on a lighter note. I took Dumbledores advice and searched all over Hogwarts for Hermione. No luck. I was beginning to worry, but then ran into Professor Taylor.

"Ah, Mr. Potter. Just the man I've been looking for!"

"Professor, have you seen-"

"Hermione?" Professor Taylor finished. "Come along, Harry. There is so much to tell"

I then followed Professor Taylor out of the entrance hall, and onto Hogwarts grounds.

"Professor-"

"Please, call me Gin" she said, smiling.

"Gin, what are we doing? What's going on?" I asked, as we continued down toward the entrance gates to Hogwarts.

"We need to find a good apparition spot"

"Why? Where are we going?"

Professor Taylor's smile faded. "Now's not the time. First I need to explain to you a few things"

"About what?"

"About me" She said. "I need to tell you who I am"

"This isn't the time to be joking around, Prof- Gin. I know who you are"

Professor Taylor stopped and turned towards me.

"I'm not joking, Harry"

"Then who-"

"Listen, Hermione is in bad shape. She passed out a few hours ago, and was sent straight to St. Mungo's"

"What? How come no one came to find me a few hours ago?"

"I told you I had been looking for you" She said. "That's why I brought you out here. We're going to apparate to St. Mungo's"

I nodded.

"Here, take my hand"

I grabbed Professor Taylor's hand and began to concentrate. Before I knew it, I felt a spinning sensation throughout my body, then solid ground beneath my feet. I opened my eyes and we were indeed standing right outside of St. Mungo's.

"Let's go" Professor Taylor said, proceeding into the building.

I followed Professor Taylor into the building and up to the front desk.

"Hermione Granger" She said, folding her arms on the desk.

The red-headed nurse looked up from her stack of papers, and gave her wand a wave. A vanilla colored folder soon followed the direction of her wand, which she grabbed and began flipping through its contents.

"And you are?" The nurse said, rather rudely, keeping her eyes on the folder.

"Gin Taylor and Harry Potter. Two very close friends of Hermione Granger"

At the mention of my name, the nurse looked up from the folder and began to stare. I pretended not to notice.  
"Room 502" The nurse said, keeping her gaze on me.

"Thank you" Professor Taylor said, politely.

"Gin, how do you know Hermione" I asked her, as we made our way down the blinding white hallways.

She didn't answer, so I didn't push it. When we reached room 502 Professor Taylor grasped the doorknob and pushed it open. And there she lay. Her clothes hanging loosely off her petite and fragile figure. My stomach churned, and my mouth became dry.

"Harry" Professor Taylor said, grabbing my arm. "My name is Gin Isabella de Gabrielle Elizabeth Taylor"

I looked at her, wondering why she was telling me this, then she said slowly, "Gidget"

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter! It is my favorite out of all of them so far. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up. PLEASE R/R! 


	9. A Grim Discovery

Hey Guys! Hope you like this chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

"Gidget?" I said. "You mean-"

Professor Taylor nodded. "I'm an Animagus, and also a good friend of Hermione's parents. I was in need of a job and after I accepted the Transfiguration job at Hogwarts, I promised Hermione's parents that I would keep a close eye on her. I had Fred and George Weasley give me to Hermione as a pet, seeing as it might help me keep a _closer_ eye on her"

"So, you knew about Hermione's illness all this time, and you never told me?" I asked.

"I thought it would be better if she told you, rather than me" Professor Taylor explained.

I cautiously approached Hermione's bedside and carefully sat in the chair next to her. Her face was pale, as was the rest of her. She had lost more weight since the last time I had seen her, and you could finally begin to notice that she was very sick.

"She's been like that ever since they brought her in" I heard from behind me.

I turned to see who the voice had come from, and it was none other than Ginny Weasley leaning in the darkest corner of the room.

"Ginny"

"Hi, Harry" she said, slowly approaching me. I noticed her eyes were bloodshot, as she tried to force a smile. "I'm so sorry" she said, wrapping her arms around me and beginning to sob.

"Me too" I whispered in her ear, patting her back sympathetically, as tears began to fill my eyes. I tried not to let them fall as I pulled away, for the sake of Ginny.

"She'll be ok. Hermione's a tough girl, she'll make it through this" Ginny said, while wiping the tears from her eyes, and patting my shoulder.

I nodded.

"Where's everyone else?" I said, trying as hard as I could to change the subject.

"The rest of the family is in the waiting room, Hermione's parents, too. They've been with her for so long today, and they thought that you deserve some alone time with her, as well"

Ginny's lip trembled as she took another glance at Hermione. "I'll leave you alone with her now"

Ginny gave me one last hug, then made her way out of the room. I resumed my seat back beside Hermione's bed, took her hand in mine, and held onto it before I fell asleep by her side.

I awoke about 3 hours later to the sound of someone clearing their throat. I opened my eyes to find myself staring back into Hermione's.

"Hey, Beautiful" I said sleepily, while raising my head off her bed. "Did you sleep well?"

She only nodded.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm ok" She said, weakly. She then tried lifting herself into an upward position, but wincing as she did it. I tried to help her, but she shook her head. "I'm fine" Then she smiled. "You found out my secret"

I looked at her with confusion.

"About Gidget"

"Oh, right" I said. "What's up with that anyway?"

"Well, she's an old friend of the family's, and my parents thought it would be a good idea if I had someone to watch over me at all times. I didn't know that she was gidget until one day when she transformed in my room" Hermione explained.

I nodded, not knowing what else to say. Then, there was a knock at the door, and a slim nurse walked into the room.

"Time to eat" She said, laying the tray on Hermione's lap, then sitting on the edge of her bed. "How ya feeling, honey?" The nurse said, slowly running her hand down the side of Hermione's face.

"I'm fine"

The nurse nodded. "Eat" She said, then rose from the bed and left the room.

Hermione picked up her fork and slowly began eating tiny bits of her food. But not enough, not nearly enough.

"You should really eat" I told her. "It might help you strengthen up a bit"

"I'm not that hungry"

Over the next couple of days Hermione's appetite didn't become larger and, sadly to say, she was only becoming weaker at this point. Now, when the nurse brought her food, she would only pick at it. And she wasn't able to get anything herself. She was in too much pain from the medicine she was taking. She was sleeping a lot more, too. She was asleep more than she was awake. I was finally beginning to realize that this was really happening. That there was absolutely nothing I could do to keep her healthy. I felt so helpless.

"Do you need anything?" I asked, one day when there was nothing she could do but lie there.

"No. I'm fine" She said.

"Please, let me do something" I begged, desperately.

She smiled, weakly. "There's nothing you can do-"

"Don't...don't say that" I said, shaking my head. "There must be something you want"

"You know what I want?" She said. "I want you to hold my hand until I fall asleep"

"That's all you want?"

She nodded.

"Ok" I said, then took her hand in mine, and watched as she closed her eyes.

There was a knock at the door, but I ignored it, assuming that it was just the nurse again. Hermione opened her eyes to see who it was and gasped, as the familiar red head, who was once our friend, entered the room.

* * *

Hope you guys liked the chapter. Sorry if it was too short. PLEASE R/R! 


	10. Rest In Peace

Hey Guys! Here's the last chapter of _My Dear 'Mione, _I hope you like it! But there will also be an epilogue after this chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

"Ron" Hermione said smiling, as her eyes filled with tears.

"Hey 'Mione" Ron said, wrapping his arms tightly around her.

I looked to the doorway and there stood Ginny. She winked at me, then smiled and left the room. When Ron pulled away from Hermione he looked at me, but quickly turned away as we made eye contact.

"Harry" He said in the form of a greet, while staring at the floor.

"Hey, Ron. Long time, no see"

"Yeah. I've been busy"

"Really?" I asked, thinking it was just some dumb excuse for being gone for so long.

"Yeah. I got a job as a healer"

"Ron, that's great" Hermione said.

Ron nodded. There was a short silence between the three of us, before Ron said, "I've missed you guys"

Hermione's lip trembled. "We've missed you, too"

Ron sat on the edge of Hermione's bed and placed his hand on hers. I did the same. Within minutes she was asleep again.

"I'm really glad you came, Ron" I said.

"Me, too"

A couple of minutes later Ron left Hermione and me alone, once again. I stared at her sleeping figure and knew that I couldn't give up hope. I ran my finger over the ring in my pocket, then kissed her temple and fell asleep by her bedside.

The next morning, I knew I would wake before Hermione, so I gathered all our family and friends into the room as she began to wake up.

"Harry, dear, what is this?" Hermione's mother asked, when everyone was finally in the room.

"Just trust me" I said, then turned back and stared deeply into Hermione's chestnut colored eyes. "Hermione, I love you more than anyone else in the world. I will never feel this way about anyone else." At this point, Hermione's mother was sobbing quietly, as was Hermione. Everyone else remained silent. "Will you marry me?", I asked, pulling the ring from my pocket.

"Harry, you know we can't do this" She said, while tears slowly ran down her face.

"Why not? We both love each other, don't we?"

You could hear a pin drop in the crowded room, as Hermione pondered over the question.

"Ok" She whispered, while a weak smile spread upon her lips. "Ok, I'll marry you"

And as everyone in the room wiped the tears from their eyes, I slipped the engagement ring on her finger, and she slipped the one I had purchased earlier for myself on mine, then we kissed, for the first time in a long time.

By the end of the week everyone was praying, for Hermione was on thin ice. But sadly, our prayers were not answered. On one grim and gloomy Sunday night, Hermione was taken out of her misery, adn out of our lives forever.

The funeral service was held a week later, and I had made sure that everything was perfect. Everyone who knew Hermione was there, even Draco. I looked to my right and saw Mrs. Granger sobbing very badly. The only thing keeping her up was Mr. Granger, who had his arms tightly wrapped around her, silently crying. She saw me and slowly walked over.

"Thank you" She said, shakily.

Her face was pale, and when she hugged me I noticed she was trembling.

"You don't have to say anything, Mrs. Granger. Besides, I loved her, too"

She nodded, and kissed me on the cheek, then went to say one final goodbye to her daughter. Mr. Granger shook my hand, then went to do the same.

I watched in grief as Mr. and Mrs. Granger sobbed over their only child's casket. And I knew that pretty soon I would be doing the same. I felt horrible just standing here feeling sorry for myself, while Mr. and Mrs. Granger were standing right in front of me grieving over their only child's death. Their _only child_. But I can't help but feel sorry for myself. I was her fiancee. She was very important to me, also. But before I even had time to feel sorry for them, I felt someone touch my shoulder. I looked over and saw Ginny's tear'stained face staring back at me.

"Hey, Gin" I said, hugging her.

"Hi, Harry. How are you?"

"How do I look?"

"Not good"

I turned from Ginny to stare at Hermione's casket. "You know, it hasn't even hit me that she's gone" I looked back at Ginny to find her eyes filled with tears. "It just happened so fast"

Ginny nodded. "I know what you mean" Then she turned to look at the casket, as well. "Have you...you know" She said, nodding in acknowledgement to the casket.

"No, not yet"

"Maybe you should now, while no one is around her"  
"Yeah"

Ginny hugged me then went back to her family. I slowly approached the casket and finally saw what I was dreading; Hermione lying there peacefully, with her hands folded. She still had her engagement ring on her finger, and she looked beautiful. I fiddled with the ring on my finger as I fought back tears.

"My Dear 'Mione" I whispered, before bending down to kiss her hand. "Sleep peacefully"

_Hermione Jane Granger_

_1979-1998_

_Faithful daughter, loyal friend, and loving fiancee_

_Rest in Peace_

* * *

I hope you liked the end! Sorry I couldn't put an accent on fiancee, my computer won't let me. The epilogue should be up later on today, as soon as I get some reviews for this chapter. PLEASE R/R! 


	11. Epilogue

Hey Guys! Here's the epilogue to my story. Hope ya like! Enjoy!

* * *

And that's it. Nothing left out, and no exaggerations. My intentions were not to make you cry, but to tell you the truth.

As for me, I now live at Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place. I bring Hermione flowers every weekend (roses, her favorite) and, to this day, I still wear my engagement ring as a memory of her.

I'm still good friends with Ron, Ginny, and the rest of the Weasley family, and I've continued teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts. I think Hermione would've liked that. But I will always remain single, for there is no one else out there for me.

Although, the seasons may change, and as I grow older, I will always remember my 17th year...and Hermione.

And like Dumbledore, who is now a memory preserved in a framed portrait, Hermione is also preserved, only not as a painting, but as a memory in my heart.

My Dear 'Mione, rest in peace.

**The End**

* * *

I hope you liked this story! So far it's my favorite out of them all. Don't worry I've got some other stories in the works. PLEASE R/R! 


End file.
